FANTASIES to the FINALS!
by Vulpes Cantus
Summary: Story based on the newest game! Yep, A mario sports mix fanfic! but this is not about an especific sport! enjoy this story about friends battling in different sports to win certain apparently harmless "sport" crystals, yep, they are up for a surprise!
1. Prologue

_Ok, as stated on my profile, I am also a BIG mario fan (more like luigi fan, but the concept works too) and I am seeing that there are not many Mario sports mix stories out there (like two or 3 if I recall correctly) But I guess thats because the game is not out in Usa (still seems weird, cause there are writers from ALL the world in fanfiction). Probably its because the lack of story in said game, but I am taking care of that right now! (Yeah...sure) This story is not my top piority, but I'll try my best, wish me luck!

* * *

_

**FANTASIES to the FINALS!**

_PROLOGUE: THE ROCK-S THAT FELL FROM THE SKY!_

One peaceful day in the mushroom kingdom, most of them were anyways, except when certain Dragon-er-dinosaur-um-turtle...thing...you know **who** I am talking about! Decided to kidnap the benevolent princess. As I said, it was a peaceful day at the mushroom kingdom, not only in Toad town, but also in princess' Peach castle. Most of the toads (almost everyone) got a free work day, courtesy of the princess herself, which decided to spend the day with her best friend from another kingdom, princess Daisy Sarasa, and the Mario brothers, even though everyone in town knew this was just an excuse to spend time with the red clad hero. Right before leaving, the princess decided to give the toads a day off. Not wanting to disobey their monarch (specially when it had to do with not working) the servants, guards, maids, and any other staff I forgot to mention decided to stay in the castle for said day, except for one, certain old brown mushroom who decided to escort the princess, much to her dismay, to her "cake party" (as Peach liked to call them...also Mario).

The younger mushrooms, among them the red spoted,blue clad toad, simply named Toad, and his best friend, whose relationship with Toad was still on doubt, Toadette, decided to go to the inmense castle grounds and play there. It definitely was like a playground for the young toads, not only for the fact that it had a gigantic garden, dubbed "Peach garden" by the toads, but that there were several play areas

the princess insisted on having, apparently because the fields of her castle were a public area, which most of the time was crowded with young species, except for those days the ol' grumpy Toadsworth needed the castle and its surroundings free of "peasants", which were actually very few. Not only that but the castle also had a Tennis and a Basketball court. Both were constructed for the Tennis and Basketball tournaments respectively, and since she (along with her friends) enjoyed the sports, they were left there. Toad and Toadette, along with other colored toads decided to throw a small basketball game.

**Toad**, **Toadette** and a red toad whose name was "**Spor T.**" were in a friendly match versus three very skilled toads, A yellow toad, **Wolley**, a blue toad, **Yvan**, or _Bucken-Berry_, as the town folks, even Mario himself, liked to call him, and a green toad, **Valen T. **, or as he dubbed himself "_Banktoad_".

The score currently was 16-3, because even of the fact that Wolley, Yvan, and Valen T. were skilled players, Toad was skillful in any kind of sport...except striking, Toadette was really nimble, and Spor T. ... Spor T. was a **MONSTER** in basketball, and the other team were just "normal" in that sport, Valen T. even hated it, he was more a guy-Toad of Volleyball, by the way, I forgot to say...the match begun only two minutes ago.

And...the match only lasted 6 minutes until team Wolley gave up, final score 25-4. Team Toad and Team Wolley were both relaxing in a clear area of the garden, after that short mach the teams were tired, Team Wolley was excusable, but Team Toad

had to reason to feel tired, anyways they decided to lay down on the small patches of thick grass, looking at the cloudy sky.

"That one looks like a mushroom" Pointed Toad at the cloud that indeed looked like a mushroom, with eyes and all

"And that one looks like Mario's cap!" Yelled Toadette

"Zzzzz...pancakes..." snored Wolley...loudly

"Did Wol fall sleep again?" shouted Spor T.

"Yeah..." moaned almost everyone, except Wolley for obvious reasons, but he still snored in response

"Hey guys! Look at that shiny thing on the sky!" Said Toad eagerly

"Thats the sun..." groaned Valen T. being always the brains of the group

"No! Not the sun! That one!" Yelled Toad pointing at an indeed shiny spot, in the opposite direction of the sun

"Wow! Is that a star?" said Toadette

"Thats...improbable" sighed Valen T. "Stars can only be seen at night"

"Um, guys...its getting bigger" said Yvan

"Then...its a Meteorite...right?" asked Toad

"Now thats possible" answered Valen T.

"So then its a meteor...that it's coming directly at us..." said Yvan slowly

"Yep" Valen T. nodded

"...OH MY MUSHROOM WE ARE GONNA DIE!". And the chaos began

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Yelled Toadette

"Wolley! Wolley! Wake up!" shouted Yvan, trying to wake up his sleeping friend

"COME ON EVERYONE BEFORE THE MET-"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!


	2. Chapter 1

**Well, I am really getting inspired in this story, what can I say?, don't forget to review, I'll like to know what you think about the story, without much to say, enjoy a new chapter**

* * *

**FANTASIES to the FINALS!**

_Chapter 1: And so the games are almost ready to begin!_

As stated in last chapter, it was one of the multiple beautiful days in the mushroom kingdom, exce...wait, I already said that.

Anyways! In the morning of the exact same day, in another place...

"Let's-a go Luigi! Hurry up!" said a short plumber dashing at an incredible speed for someone as chubby as him.

"Wait Mario!" yelled his younger, running behind his older but shorter brother.

"We are-a gonna be late for the cake party-a!" yelled the red clad hero.

"Mario..." Panted Luigi "It's a TEA party, the pastries are to eat WITH-THE-TEA!".

Mario stopped to give a weird look to his brother, a look that seemed like Luigi just said something forbidden to Mario's eyes and ears.

"Okay Mario...cake party". Mario nodded and hummed in response and kept dashing, his brother close behind.

After five more minutes of running, jumping, breaking blocks, a few goomba stomping and a flagpole jump that ended with an accident including the words "flagpole", "Luigi", and "wedgie".

"Stop snickering, Mario" Luigi groaned, walking right behind his brother.

"Sorry, Bro. But it was-a funny" snickered Mario, trying to put a straight face but failing.

Meanwhile, around five minutes from the Mario brothers' position, two princesses were having an vivid conversation

"And then he said that all he did was because he was jealous of how I always made cakes for Mario!" giggled a certain pink princess while she and her friend sat on a pink picnic blanket (who makes a te-I mean cake party like a picnic?).

"Hey Peachy. Mind if I ask, but, isn't this supposed to be a tea party?" asked the flower princess.

"Cake party, but yes it is. Why?" princess Peach said, tilting her head in confusion.

"I may not be an expert in this kind of stuff...but isn't this a picnic? If I recall correctly tea parties are in salons...or gardens" said the other princess while recalling the few etiquette lessons she had...OK! The few she attended to.

"Well-um...". Peach began to fidget her fingers and her cheeks were changing to the color of her name. This was enough for the floral princess to understand the situation, smirking, she prepared to tease her friend "It has to do with Mario. Am I right?".

"It-it's not true, D-daisy".Peach's face became so red, that it could put said hero's cap to shame.

* * *

FLASHBACK

It was another peaceful day in the mushroom kingdom, yeah, what a surprise. Luigi and Daisy were playing a match of tennis. After the princess challenged the green clad plumber. He, half forced and half infatuated, accepted the challenge, both were tied 30 each. In the other side of Peach garden, the garden's owner and the red hero were still enjoying their t-I MEAN! Cake party, while Toadsworth was an acceptable distance away, under the shade of a tree and reading a book labeled "Gentemanliness for gentlemanly toads". Actually, he wasn't reading the book at all, but checking on the princess, even though the princess told him to not do so.

After five minutes of awkward silence (Just for Peach. Mario was busy stuffing his face with cake) she got the guts to break it "Um...Mario..." she said awkwardly "Do...you...like the cake?". Mario looked at her, wondering why she looked so nervous, then simply nodded and kept eating. Peach looked down, which Mario immediately noticed. "I-I-a mean...I really like-a these cake parties you always make-a, not only for the cake, which is-a wonderful by the way, but the whole feeling...it's-a one of the things I like to do the most..". This worked perfectly, since Peach not only looked happier, but now she seemed really interested in something. "So, what other things you like? Other than Cake parties" asked Peach with sincere curiosity. "Well-a princess, I like-a most things that include outside activity, but I really like-a picnics". Now thats something Peach didn't know "Oh! So you like picnics? How about if someday we make one?". Mario nodded happily while he took another bite of his cake.

* * *

"Peachy?...peeeach...PEACH!" yelled Daisy while snapping her fingers in front of Peach.

"Uh? H-wha?"

"Look who's here!" Daisy pointed towards the Mario brothers' direction, which just arrived while Peach was having her flashback. Toadsworth, which was under a tree, reading a book labeled "Gentemanliness for gentlemanly gentlemen toads" looked up from his reading to see that in fact, both of them now were standing in front of the princesses. He stood up, leaving his book behind, and walked in a fast pace towards the group "Greetings! Master Mario and Master Luigi". "Hi, Toadsworth" replied both Mario and Luigi automatically. "Pardon me, but what took you so long?" asked Toadsworth, looking at his watch. Mario snickered and Luigi glared at his brother. Luigi decided to answer before Mario even dared to "We...had some trouble getting here". "You knew there was a pipe that came from the castle to this exact spot, Masters Mario and Luigi?". The brothers just chuckled and looked to the other, making the princesses giggle. "Okay" said princess Peach, putting her hands together "Now that we are all here we can begin the-"

Booooooooooooooom!

Out of instinct, Toadsworth ran towards the princess.

Out of instinct, Mario grabbed princess Peach.

Out of instinct, Peach hid her head and leaned on Mario.

Out of instinct, Luigi grabbed Daisy's hand and hid behind Mario.

Out of instinct, Daisy rolled her eyes.

"M-mario!" Luigi stuttered, after the explosion stopped to echo, "That came from the ca-"

"THE CASTLE!" yelled both Peach and Toadsworth in unison.

"Master Mario! Master Luigi! You must go immediately!" Toadsworth ran in circles, starting to panic.

"Calm down Toadsworth!" yelled Mario "We are going! Luigi! Let's-a go!".

Luigi started to panic too, but shook his head and put on a serious expression. "Ok! Let's-a go!".

"Mario!" "Luigi!" "Be careful!" Both princesess shouted in unison as the brothers ran towards the pipe that the now panicking Toad mentioned.

"Ok, Toadsworth! Don't panic, remember the 10 steps...in...out..in out.." stuttered Toadsworth, trying to calm himself.

"Toadsworth! We gotta go too!" yelled Peach, apparently panicking too. "Absolutely no, your highness! It's completely dangerous! What if that monster is attacking again?". Toadsworth would've kept ranting, if it was not for the fact that he noticed both princesses were now gone, thinking the worst, he ran towards the pipe and followed the rest.

Some seconds after Toadsworth left, some bushes started to rustle, and out of them came three moving blurs, the blurs kept moving until one tripped, making the big thing it was carrying to fall, along with it.

"Urgh! What now?" said the fa male voice of the second blur as it stopped, along with the third, to look at their companion.

"I-I don't know! I was dashing and then..I tripped, with this!" said the young voice of the first person as he picked a book. "Gentlemanliness for gentlemanly gentlemen toads? Who reads this stuff?...and why do _frogs_ need manners?".

"Hm...interesting..." echoed the dark, yet soft voice of the third person "It may be entertaining..." the third person took the book from the first.

"Ok, now that you have your book, can we keep going...WHAT IS THIS?" yelled the second person as she pointed to the rock the first person was carrying.

"Woah! T-thats! Thats not our rock!".

"Brilliant, Sherlock..." the third person walked towards the gem and started looking at it. "This...this is the rock indeed".

"WHAT?" shouted both of his companions.

"This is the crystal we were tracking, but apparently, it got divided...because this...this is an Earth crystal".

"That seems..completely out of logic! How could the crystal divide?" shouted the first person.

"How could the crystals become one in the first place?" pointed the third person.

"Point taken"

"We must take them back! They can be completely dangerous in the wrong hands!" the second person said.

"And we are going to, but we cannot take them directly" sighed the third person while closing his eyes "There are powerful presences near the crystals".

"And what about that? We just attack them and get the crystals!".

"They are too many for us to handle, and they are really powerful...two of them overflowing with power...now...we must hide, someone is coming". The first person picked the crystal and the three of them dashed away.

"Wahahahahaha! I told ya I was right!" yelled a raspy voice as some other bushes moved. "What are you taking about? You said you smelled treasure!" answered another voice. "I wasn't I right? Look at this booty, Waluigi!" answered the first voice as he ran towards the pic..tea...cake...yeah, party place. "This is just food" groaned the second voice. "This is no simple food...LOOK!" said the first voice as he took out a completely pink cake. "So what? It's just cake" the second voice was just about to smack the first. "It's no simple cake you idiot! It's a Peach cake!". Now the second voice was interested "That's no treasure, but it's ok, at least we got free breakfast, Wario". "The weird thing is that I swear I could smell a jewel...oh who cares! It smelled like a cheap gem anyways!".

* * *

A few minutes ago, back to the princesses and the plumbers...and Toadsworth

Mario and Luigi just stared at what was happening in front of them, six toads were around a big hole in the ground, inside the hole were four small craters and in the craters where...three?..yeah three colored gems. While Luigi was freaking out and running towards the toads to see if they are actually only . Mario was in deep thought...Where have I seen-a those crystals before? mussed Mario walking towards the crater. Just about Mario was about to touch one of the gems, Toad woke up "Wha-what happe..." then he looked at the crater "Holy fireflowers! I am alive!". One by one the rest of the toads started to wake up, all with the same happiness "Holy fireflowers I am alive!" exclaimed all of them almost at the same time, except for Wolley, whose sentence was more like "Oh my mushrooms! Why is there a giant crater?...and why does my body hurts so much?" to which the rest of the toads answered with glares. Mario looked towards the toads "Buckenberry, Toad! What-a happened here?".

While Toad and Yvan explained the situation, Luigi was having another conversation

"P-princesses! What are you doing here! It's dangerous!" Stuttered Luigi in concern.

"We had to come, Luigi!" answered Peach "But...it doesn't seem THAT dangerous"

"Princess Daisy! Your highness! I told you not to leave!" yelled Toadsworth in concern...and fury.

"Actually, Weegee..." said Mario from the hole "They don't seem-a dangerous at all...just...weird". Mario poked the red crystal, which apparently floated by its own, along with the other two, as Mario poked it, he noticed something that looked...like...A BASKETBALL? "A basketball?"...yep,definitely something like that. "Mario! This is not the time for games!" shouted Luigi, slightly annoyed. "No, Luigi!Look! Its a basketball! For real!". "Weird" mused the red toad, jumping down the crater, I don't remember that ball being there...". "Uh?" answered almost everyone. "Explain-a yourself" said Mario facing said toad.

"As Yvan and Toad were saying..."

* * *

FLASHBACK

The rock was falling towards , I was really calmed.

"Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god!".

Then the rock fell.

BOOOOOM!

The explosion threw everybody out of the way, but with the crash, whatever that thing was, broke in shards, which hitted one of us.

The blue one hit Yvan, who by now was knocked out cold.

The green one hit Banky.

And the last thing I remember was a red shard hitting me square on the face.

* * *

"That still doesn't explain-a the ball in the crystal" Mario looked the crystal, wondering why there was a ball inside the shard, then he looked towards the other two crystals, one of them had a volleyball and the other had...a coin?..seriously?

"Wait a minute..." Toad, who just jumped inside the crater too, said "Spor T. ...you said you loved basketball...right?". "Yeah, I do". "Valen T. weren't you whining something about wanting to play Volleyball". Valen T., who was looking inside the crater with Toadette (Wolley and Yvan already in the crater) looked towards the crystal that hit his back (At least thats what he thought because of his sore back) "I wasn't whining...but yeah I said it".

Something inside Mario clicked.

"So, the crystals have something representing their-a favorite sports?".

"Apparently" Answered Valen T.

"Ok, The red shard has a basket ball..so I guess it represents basketball"

"Yep." answered Spor T.

"The green one represents volleyball"

"Definitely" answered Valen T.

"And the blue-a one...Yvan..you play Poker?"

"No." answered Yvan "It's hokey"

"But...it's-a coin".

"It's hokey"

"Bu-"

"Hokey"

Now Peach entered the conversation "So..these gems represent sports?".

"Apparently" answered Mario.

Mario looked up from the crater and saw that Peach had a smile and a weird look in her eyes. A look that seemed really familiar to him. _The last time I-a saw that look it was be...oh_

Mario smiled, he knew what Peach was thinking, and it was a long time since last time they had one.

Luigi looked at Mario, then at Peach, he really knew those looks, and he was liking the idea.

Daisy saw the look in Luigi's eyes and also knew what all this was all about, she smiled.

The toads knew it was coming, and looked in anticipation...

_**Another Tournament

* * *

**_

**Yet another author's note, I know, I have no shame.**

**I still can't make sense of how the crystals could become sport themed...oh well, thats mushroom world logic for you.**

**Also. A small info for the next chapter (will give these every chapter)**

**Tittle (These may change): "Getting the crew together!"**

**info: The tittle gives really too much info, so no hints this time, sorry!**


	3. Chapter 2

I'm on a roll! Yeah, sure, anyways, no much to say here, just that I am starting to really like this story, maybe it'll rise in my list of priorities...who am I kidding? It already did!

* * *

**FANTASIES to the FINALS!**

_Chapter 2: Getting the crew together!_

It was a...wow! Its raining?. Yes! Indeed! A rainy day in the mushroom kingdom! Slightly gloomy for the colorful place. Toads of all colors running among the streets of Toad town trying not to get wet, anyways, nothing of interest is happening here, so let's go back to the castle...

Since it was a slightly dark day, some lights were on on the castle, specially a certain room in the center tower of the many times reconstructed castle.

"So, we'll have the basketball tournament here." said Peach, inside her room, along with Mario, Luigi and Daisy. "What about the other two, Peachy?" said Daisy, sitting on the big pink, too pink for Daisy's taste, bed. "Hmm...I am not sure Daisy...maybe we'll have those here too". "Oh! I know! How about Sarasaland!" yelled Daisy as a bright bulb appeared over her head..metaphorically. "Thats a great Idea! But will your father let you?". "Definitely! Daddy loved the time we had a race in the main city of Sarasaland! Apparently it gives a friendly reputation to the kingdom". "And about the last one...". "Maybe we'll-a think of something when we get there" said Mario, who, along with Luigi, stood in the middle of the room, not wanting to mess anything. "You're right Mario" said Peach while clicking the pen she had in her hand. She was sitting in front of a small pink (surprise) desk, with some papers over it, most of them being invitations for their friends to attend to said tournament. "Now...who, and how we invite to the tournament?".

* * *

The green clad mario brother was walking on the streets of the damp Toad town, the rain stopped a while ago, but it still seemed like it was about to rain yet again. "Now...let's see" sighed Luigi, looking at a sheet of paper in his hand, which had some names written on it, four of them in red letters and two in green, the rest were crossed

Mario

Luigi

Peach

Daisy

Toad(s)

In green letters

Yoshi(s)

Kongs

apparently Peach had the idea to invite all the Dk crew to the tournament, which actually sounded like a great idea.

And it red letters...Luigi gulped

**Wario**

**Waluigi**

another gulp

And** Bowser and son**

This time Luigi had no idea of what crossed the princess mind. _Bowser? He's big, and mean and big! And his son is not very pleasant to be with..at least he behaves in front of_ "_Mama Peach_". Luigi snickered to himself while remembering the last occasion bowser jr. Got invited to a tournament, he still remembered it like if it just happened yesterday.

* * *

FLASHBACK

It was the most recent racing tournament Peach decided to make, this time, people...IMPORTANT people from other kingdoms where visiting to watch said tournament. Some of them even participating, and by some of them I mean her best friend Daisy, princess of Sarasaland...and the king of the Darklands, Bowser himself. Apparently Bowser wanted to enter the tournament to, in his exact words "_Prove I can defeat Mario anytime, anywhere in anything_" at that time Mario cleverly responded by showing a small notebook that showed all the times he and Bowser had battled, and who won each, Mario had around 20 marks, while Bowser just had 1, and that was just the time he got possesed by an evil beanish spirit.

Now, the princess was waiting for all the "All-stars" to arrive, most of them had already, except for two..yes, you guessed, Bowser and his son. Mario was next to the princess, glaring at nothing, and being careful, hoping the situation was not another of Bowser's "clever" (please note the "" in clever) plans. Just about he was to tell the princess to begin the tournament without him..for the 10th time, a sudden yell echoed through the place...it was mostly like this "MAMA PEEEEEAAAACH!" and then Peach suddenly "fell" to the floor, her legs trapped between the young koopa prince. Resuming, it took five more minutes to take Jr. off Peach's legs.

* * *

Luigi snickered yet again, and felt slightly glad that those four names were in red, which meant Mario was going to take care of inviting them, still he felt slightly nervous _But I KNOW my bro. can handle it_ he thought to himself as he arrived to the pier, where a small boat and an old toad were already waiting for him.

"Tok' ya long enough, uh?" sighed the old Toad.

Luigi nodded an got on the boat, which departed towards its first destination: Yoshi's Island

* * *

Meanwhile, it was a dark, depressing and stormy day, with lightnings everywhere and...wait a sec...this is not normal...oooh! We are not in the mushroom kingdom, but in the Darklands, that explains a lot. Anyways, it was an usual stormy day in the Darklands, inside of the Dark castle that stood in said lands, certain Turtle...its a turtle, right?..let's go with Koopa, a certain Koopa king was having his own problems...or problem.

"DADDY! DADDY!" jumped the toddler prince, one would say he was sugar high..which indeed he was.

The evil king was sitting behind a desk that had some papers,most which said "Perfect plan to destroy Mario once and for all", actually all of them were, except for one that said "shopping list" which had eggs, milk, bread and a bazooka on it, the king was in his throne room, eating what appeared to be his breakfast, which only was a bowl of "Koopa crunchies". With a sour look, he finally decided to pay attention to his son.

"What is it..Junior?" groaned in an unusual treatening way, which obviously his offspring never noticed.

"I heard in town!..." he hopped up and town "That mama peach.." he kept jumping "Was going to make another tournament! And I really wanna, wanna, wanna go! We are going to go, right? right? Right? Right? RIGHT?".

"Not now Junior...I have this horrible headache and I don't want it to transform into a migrain by your ear-splitting yelling, we'll discuss that tournament thing or whatever it was later...ok!".

"But..Dad"

"OK?"

"ok..." the young prince said with his head down as he got out of the room and closed the door.

Bowser sighed in relief, getting his so much desired time

Until the door opened slightly "Hey dad, by the way.."

"OUT!"

And Jr. Got away faster that you could say "Koopa crunchies". Bowser sighed as he concentrated in his cereal, trying to ignore his headache.

A strong "click" sound went to the king's ears, the door opening and closing yet again

"JUNIOR! I TOLD YOU THAT I-!" The koopa king looked up to see who stood there, not his son, but a certain red plumber. He would've yelled at him and then crush him, but with his headache, he decided just to do the first.

"MARIO!" the king groaned "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? How did you get in here?"

Mario just blinked innocently.

Realization hit Bowser as he facepalmed "The front door was open again...wasn't it?".

Mario nodded and kept blinking.

Bowser cursed under his breath and gave a menacing look at Mario "What brings you here, plumber?" said the king, with emphasis in "Plumber", he was too busy with his headache to find another more apropiate and cool insult. Mario groaned and held up a pink letter "Here" the plumber shoved the letter in Bowsers hands. Bowser noticed the perfect calligraphy, and assumed it was from his beloved princess, hearts would've appeared in his eyes if it was not for the fact that his nemesis was in the same room, staring at him..the headache didn't make things easier, either.

"It's-a invitation for a "sport mix" tournament, do you accept?" Mario asked seriously, which Bowser took as an insult "Are you calling me a coward?". Mario shook his head. "No one calls me coward! I accept!". Mario sighed "Ok, just get a team of three-a people, including yourself, the info is inside...".

Mario waited for Bowser to say one of his "smart" answers. Bowser waited for Mario to leave him some seconds of awkward silence Bowser took the cereal box. "Want some?"

"Nah, I'm-a good, see ya, Bowser".

* * *

Luigi was still on the boat, now going towards Dk island, after a quick visit to Yoshi,which accepted almost right away, along with some other yoshis and even Birdo. Luigi recalled with relief his small trip to said island, which went smooth..except for the part were a chain chomp tried to eat him for breakfast.

The boat arrived to the shore near the dense jungle, there was a sign that said "**Jungle Hijinx**" next to were Luigi was standing, he noticed the horrible handwriting, and then under that was another smaller sign with better handwriting that said "**DK hut**", Luigi, following instructions, went towards the direction the sign indicated.

He jumped on platforms, trees, ducked under falling rocks, and accidentally stomped on some big red birds, which right after that followed him all around the place. Luigi was completely calmed...

"I'm gonna die.I'm gonna die.I'm gonna die.I'm gonna die.I'm gonna die.**I'M GONNA DIE!**" SMASH!.

Luigi turned around almost instantly, to see one of the weird red birds fainted on the mud, and the other quickly running from something. With panic wrote all over his face, he turned to face the owner of the sound...only to sigh in relief at the sight of a familiar red tie.

"Ookie!" happily greeted the big brown ape pounding his chest.

"Um...yeah" Luigi didn't understand a single word of what Dk said, Mario was the one who understood his weird ape language. "Hey, Dk...here...um...take this" the plumber awkwardly gave the envelope to the big ape, who began to read? Apparently he knew how to. "Ukie! Ooook!" the ape nodded rapidly which Luigi interpreted as a yes. Luigi remembered the reason why Mario didn't want to come to Dk isle "Well the instructions are inside...see ya!" and the plumber dashed away. Dk tilted his head, wondering why the green plumber ran as the wind, thats until a yell was heard all around the island.. "_I smelled sewers! WHERE'S HE. WHERE'S __**Ma**__-" _crack _"OWWWww! My back_". Donkey kong sighed, understanding the situation. "_Coming,Dad_".

Things were going smooth for Mario, Bowser was kinda easy to convince, he knew he definitely was going to go..sadly. Specially after what happened

* * *

FLASHBACK

After Bowser's awkward remark, he decided just to keep going, even if he was a little hungry.

Just after he went through the giant doors he saw Junior jumping up and down repeatedly. Bowser jr. Seeing that Mario saw him, proceeded to glare at the plumber, acting like nothing ever happened. Mario decided to go with the flow, just raising an eyebrow "Hi, junior" and with a small wave of his hand, he kept going. After some seconds, Junior noticed Mario was not going to look back, and started jumping again...Mario DID saw him.

* * *

So, now Mario was knocking the door...Waluigi's house's door.

"What do you want?" was Waluigi's automatic response once he opened the door. Mario noticed there was some noise coming from the place, apparently the T.V. "Um, I'm-a looking for..." Mario didn't want to end the sentence "Wario...". Waluigi looked at Mario like something was **REALLY** wrong...I don't blame him.

"Wario! Someone is looking for you?"

"If it's not the pizza guy I am not interested!"

"Get your lazy butt out of that couch or you'll sleep outside today!"

Mario gave Waluigi the same look Waluigi gave him as Wario stepped were he was standing.

"Mario! What are you do-"

"Save-a the "I hate you" monologue for later. I came-a to invite you to a tournament, it's a s-"

"I am not interested"

Mario would've gave up now, but the princess clearly wanted all the "all-stars" to assist.

"But Wario! It's-a going to be awesome!"

"I am not interested"

"It's a sport mix tournament!"

"I am not interested"

"There'll be great-a competition!"

"I am not interested"

"The winner will get a trophy with a jewel"

"Gimme that invitation" Wario promptly took the invitation of Mario's hands.

Wario read all the instructions (at least tried to) as fast as he could, then looked at the picture of the trophies, and Wario's eyes were replaced by golden giant money symbols. "Um..it's-a that normal?" asked Mario. "No, they are usually green" responded Waluigi nonchalantly. Wario snapped out of his greed induced trance "Ok, I'm in" and with that, Wario slammed the door close, then he quickly opened it again "Have a rotten day" and smacked the door yet again.

* * *

Luigi kept dashing towards the now wet streets of Toad town, you guessed it, it was raining yet again, rushing and running against the rain, a really bad idea if you ask me. After some minutes of running against rain. He finally arrived to the princess castle, and as he entered he felt something soft fall over him, after realizing it was a towel, he faced the one who gave it, his brother, whose clothes also were damp, not as much as him, but still wet. Luigi was about to ask about the princesses, and, as it on cue, both, along with Toad and Toadsworth went through one of the multiple doors of the castle.

"Master Mario, Master Luigi!" said the old toad "It's a pleasure to see you both again, I assume everything went as planed". Mario and Luigi both looked at each other "Yeah, it all went smoothly" answered both of the brothers.

"I-a... "convinced" Bowser to enter, and Wario and Waluigi decided to participate as they saw the trophies"

"Told ya it was a good idea to give them pictures, Peachy"

"And I...well, Yoshi and Birdo accepted, and they want to bring another team of Yoshis along, is that ok, princess?"

"Yes, it is, the more the merrier"

"And about Donkey Kong...I kinda had trouble understanding him, but he seemed really excited, so I guess he's in"

"Well, thats-a good to hear Weegee! That means all the "all stars" are definitely going to come!"

"We still need someone" said the princess walking from left to right. "Uh?" Both the plumbers and the flower princess answered. "Toad, toadette, would you like to enter in this tournament?". One could say Toad's eyes were going to pop out from sheer excitement. "yes. Yes! YES. YES! **YES!**" Toad answered instantly. "Sure, your highness!" answered Toadette with more respect..after seeing the glare Toadsworth gave Toad. "Then the teams are setled" said Peach happily. "Now that the hardest part of organizing the tournament is done, I will need the help from all of you to set everything for the tournament!"

* * *

**And Yet again another double writer's note! I indeed have no shame! Yay**

**from now and on, references will be underlined, see if you can get them all!**

**Next chapter!:**

**Tittle: "Let's begin with an exhibition match!"**

**Info: The tournament finally begins! We'll see some guest characters from the Mario series, and a NON MARIO SERIES! I bet you know what that means..right?...Make your bets! Who's going to be the first Final fantasy/Dragon quest character to appear?**


	4. Chapter 3

_Yet another chapter! Yet again not much to say except... Up to this point, I would take the time to thank my reviewers (Looks at reviews)...but...yeah...Still! Thank you both **PKLOVEOMEGA **and **Tiana Koopa **for reviewing, a writer's fuel are reviews some say, also for the rest of watchers...er...readers, don't forget to review!. anyways...let's try something for this one!_

Welcome back to!:

* * *

**FANTASIES to the FINALS!**

_Chapter 3: How things got together!: Exhibition Match!_

Nope, not again, I am not...and I say I am not going to begin with the mushroom kingdom again!...ok...you win...

Weeks flied by in the mushroom kingdom, in just three weeks, the tournament was ready to begin, but not only our favorite heroes, princesses and toads were busy. In different places, certain characters were thinking hard about their teams...for example...

* * *

_**Bowser's team:**_

"We are going to the tournament, yay! We are going to the tournament, yay! We are going to the tournament, yay!" Junior sang as he jumped through the halls of the giant castle. Meanwhile, The "fierce" (again notice the "s) king was standing in front of his troops, which consisted of koopas and goombas next to each other, and Magikoopas and Koopatrols in the back.

"TROOPS!" Bowser yelled as said troops stood right and proud "I've called all of you here for two important matters...". All of the koopa troop started mumbling and whispering to each other "As Junior might have informed you..." the yells of 'We are going to the tournament, yay!' could still be heard in the background "...Princess Peach has invited your king, along with my son, to a so called "sports mix" tournament...I guess now you know why I've called you...right?"

"WE ARE GOING TO INVADE!" yelled the crowd automatically

"Pffft, No!" yelled Bowser, silencing his troops. "I need a team of three members...Junior and I will obviously assist...SO!...I need one of you to come to this tournament". Many of the troops remembered what happened in the last tournament the Royal koopa asked for assistance, which was the so infame stricking tournament.

* * *

FLASHBACK

"OWW! MY SHELL! KING BOWSER! WE ARE SORRY! PLEASE DON'T BURN US TO DEATH!"

* * *

All of the crowd took a step back, except for one of the new recruits, a goomba.

"What is your name?" asked Bowser. "Uh?..oh...I am **Gary**!" stated the goomba, puffing his chest?...himself, acting proud and brave. "Congrats, you're the third member of our team. "Great I...WHAT?". The koopas behind him snickered "sucker".

"Now! I'll need something more, we need a team name...according to this invitation we need a team name which includes my name...I need ideas!"

"BOWSER'S MONSTERS!"

"BOWSER ROYALES"

"SUPAH BOWSERS!"

"MARIO SUNSHIN-OOWW MY SHELL!"

Bowser growled as the koopa spun on the floor, trying to turn off the fire.

"How about _Bowser Killers_, my lord?" answered a certain Magikoopa

"Thats...nice...especially the "kill" part, good work, Kamek" nodded the king approvingly.

_**BOWSER KILLERS **_**are all ready to play!

* * *

**

_**Wario's team:**_

"Why do we have to be here?" groaned Waluigi. "Because one of them is going to join us!" answered Wario, really annoyed. "Okay...and why do I have to be here?". "...you know..I've got no clue...there's a pinball machine to the right, just go distract yourself..."

Wario, in an awkward but apparently clasical biker outfit, was sitting in the chief chair of what seemed to be a meeting room, Waluigi, to his right, playing a pinball machine that Wario mentioned.

"Darn I lost!"

The room was suddenly filled with whispers, as a group of around..1..2..3..4...10 people?..no..wait...11.. . It was a really weird crew, among them two animals (a cat and a dog) a guy with a blue afro, two guys with flashy clothes, one too small and the other too big, two kindergarters with...swords?... the only ones that looked normal was a girl in clothes in similar style to Wario's and a young cute little girl in a red dress. "And thats why I broke the fourth wall to kill the narrator..."whispered the girl while petting her stuffed rabbit...uuh...yeah...a-a-anyways...b-back to Wario...

"Ok! Let's get this over with!" Yelled Wario as all of his...friends...took a seat, all of them excluding Waluigi, who didn't have a place to sit. "Before we start with our usual meeting, I-". "Who's he?" pointed the girl with an outfit similar to Wario's. "Thats...Waluigi...my brother".

"COLLECTIVE GASP!"

"You have a brother!"

"You have family?"

"Why didn't you mention him before?"

"..."

"Ya' I thought you had no siblings!"

"Mr. Wario! I thought you stated you had no brothers"

Waluigi glared at everyone until he heard the last sentence, his glare intensifying as he turned to Wario "You have no BROTHER?". "I don't like to mix my private life with my business life...". "Oh yeah? Then why do I hear Mona this and Mona that whenever you're home?". Wario's face became red, either for embarrassment or anger, I don't know, the girl with the biker outfit blushed, and several of the beings in the room started snickering, except for someone that I won't mention cause I want to keep living. "LET'S JUST GET THIS OVER WITH!" Wario yelled, calming down right after that "He's here because of this..." he said as he showed the letter he got from princess Peach. "I apparently need two teammates, Waluigi here" he pointed to Waluigi, who glared at Wario "Is going to be one of them, I still need another one" Most of the heads turned towards the biker girl. "Wha-uh?" she looked around. "..Oh! Sure! I've always wanted to visit the mushroom kingdom!". Waluigi looked at Wario, still glaring "You know we also need a name". "I've already got it covered..we are going to be...the _Wario Ware__s_!" Yelled Wario excited, most of the people of the room agred with Wario...almost all of them.

Waluigi groaned "Wario wares?..really? How original"

"CAN IT!"

_**WARIO WARES are up to the fight!

* * *

**_

_**Donkey Kong's team:**_

"YOU'RE NOT GOING AND THATS FINAL!" Yelled an old ape while he whacked Dokey kong with his cane. "But Dad-ow! I think we- ow! Should-ow! Go to-ow! Stop whacking me!...OW!". "I TOLD YOU WERE NOT GOING NEAR THAT PLUMBER AGAIN! YOU NEED TO BE A PROPER KING, AND THERES NO WAY I AM LETTING YOU GET CORRUPTED BY THAT IDIOTIC RED MAN, YOU'RE ALREADY AN IDIOT YOURSELF!". "Daad..ow!". "DON'T DAD ME! NO MATTER WHAT KIND OF FANFICTION THIS IS! YOU-ARE-NOT-GOING!".

"Whats the matter with him?" sighed a small monkey with a red "nintendo" cap. "I don't know, he has been shouting something about this all being a fanfiction...whatever that is" sighed another monkey, this one with a pink beret. "See the bright side Diddy, at least he doesn't think we are video games anymo-ow! Stop it dad!" Yelled Donkey Kong "Why am I asking for your permission anyways! Diddy! Dixie! You're going with me to the tourna-ow!". "Don't talk to me like that! I told you you're not going! And there's nothing that can change my opinion!". A bright bulb appeared over Diddy "Come on Cranky, it's the perfect chance to defeat Mario!". Something inside Cranky clicked..no wait, that was his back...click...thats it "Ok, but with one condition.". "What is it, Dad?". "...I am going too"

"GASP!"

"I!..I-I...ok" sighed Donkey kong in defeat "Ok..now a team name...team...name..._DK crew_!". "Oh, original...". "Can it Da-ow!"

_**DK CREW is now ready!...I think

* * *

**_

_**?'s team:**_

"Are you completely sure you're coming?"  
"I am, my dear, don't worry about it"

"Oh! Thats great! Great!"

"haha...I'll be happy to be there, it was entertaining the last time I participated in a tournament..."

"You know you need two teammates and a team name"

"Do not worry, I've got everything ready!"

"Oh! Thats awesome -! I can't wait for next week!"

_**TEAM ? is in?

* * *

**_

_**Yoshi's team:**_

"So you! I and Birdo are going to tournament! Ok?" Yelled Yoshi, getting everything ready in a small wood suitcase, and by getting everything ready, I mean packing fruit. "Ok! happy to play!" yelled a pink yoshi, just as excited as Yoshi.

"Yoshi Rollers! GO!"

_**YOSHI ROLLERS are rock and rollin'!

* * *

**_

Ok, as stated some time ago, the weeks flied by and the tournament was ready to begin. The teams were all assembled, some having trouble...cough.._CrankyandBowser_...cough...But everyone (almost) got in some great hotel called "The golden Mushroom" one of the exceptions being princess Daisy, who stayed with princess Peach, others being obviously Mario and Luigi...among others...Anyways, back to the tournament, it was one of the multiple obvious sunny days of the mushroom kingdom, colorful balloons and paper everywhere, which where all themed with the red color, the reason for that, it's because in the middle of a grassy area, just in front of Princess Peach's castle, was a platform with a big golden trophy with the classical mushroom on top, what made this trophy different was the fact that is was made specially to fit the big red crystal with the basketball in it. By now, all of the teams, which consisted of the ones mentioned above and a few more, where together around said platform, all of them except for the the plumbers, princesses and Toadsworth, who were on the platform.

"Greetings everyone!" started Toadsworth.

"Welcome all to the first Sports Mix Tournament!" Continued Peach as a band started playing a familiar theme. "I want to inform that all the money from the entrance tickets-" she said as she pointed at the big crowd of different species "Are going to various charity funds". The crowd, along with most of the participants clapped and cheered, except for Wario and Waluigi, who since it wasn't their money, they couldn't care less, and...

"What? I am KING BOWSER Mighty lord of the darklands! Heck! I am not going to play for cha-Ow! My shell!"

"Thank you, Mario" nodded the pink princess in approvement as the red clad plumber blew smoke out of his index finger, whispering something about firebrand gloves. "Anyways, as I was saying, before we begin this tournament, the mushroom basketball cup!" the crowd cheered again. "We are going to have an exhibition match while Toadsworth shows us the rules, and for the basketball exhibition match, we will have an special guest...". Toadsworth pointed at the Toad band, and they, on cue, started a drum roll. "Come here, Rosie!"

The unexpected guest, for everyone except for the princesses, stepped on the platform, revealing her sky blue sports attire (which was similiar to the princesses') and her blond (almost white) hair tied in a ponytail, also revealing the small blush she had from being watched by all the crowd.

"We will have a match among Team leaders! Rosalina, here, is the leader of the Rosalina Comets, she, among two other random chosen leaders will have a match versus other 3 first match will be in Mario's stadium". Most of the participants groaned at the name. "Everyone has directions for the place, the tournament will begin with the exhibition match in exactly three hours.". Peach took a deep breath, as she, along with the Mario brothers and Daisy yelled exactly at the same time "**Don't**_-a_ **Miss It!**".

* * *

Now, three hours later, Mario's stadium was completely full of people and other creatures, with the group of participants together, as ordered by the brown capped toad.

"Our first match will be...!"

The princess pointed to a screen that showed six pictures, three each side, five being blank and one having the picture of Rosalina. The five blank pictures started to change rapidly, showing different mugshots, making the ? Box sounds.

"Rosalina..." On of the pictures stopped to show a mugshot of Dk. "Rosalina's teammate will be Donkey Kong! Leader of the DK Crew!". Most of the people cheered for Dk, specially his teammates and Dk himself, a certain old ape in the benches just crossed his arm and shouted something that sounded like 'You'll screw it up!'. "Aaaand..." The screen stopped to show the image of a blue toad with big eyebrows and a flame symbol on his cap, most of the crowd gasped, even some of the participants, but some just looked in confusion. "Thats another surprise, folks!" interrupted Daisy. "We'll have special guest teams, one of them being the Mushroom tornadoes!.

Suddenly Hip-hop styled music started to play, and from one of the main doors appeared a group that consisted of the toad mentioned above, a black yoshi and a paragoomba, all of them wearing blue shirts with the words "Mushroom Kingdom Tornadoes" in stylished words and logo. The music stopped and the crowd cheered yet again. "And the next team is...". The screen stopped to show the picture of Luigi. "Luigi!.." Then the other stopped and showed a picture of Mario, who jumped, being happy to play in the exhibition match. "Aaaand..." The other one stopped to stop in the picture of...oh, god.

The crowd gasped

Cranky cracked up

Mario glared

Luigi whimpered

and the rest gasped too

"WHAT?" yelled Mario.

"H-h-how?" managed to say Luigi.

"AND MOST IMPORTANTLY...WHY?" Yelled, you guessed, Bowser.

"W-well, it seems this'll be an interesting match" Toadsworth said, while using a handkerchief to dry the sweat out of his eyebrows, now teams, come here so I can explain the basics.

It took around five minutes for the group of contestants to take their "honor" positions. While in the center of the field (which had the basketball court) where both teams, Rosalina's team looking at the other team, rather confused and it was understandable, the other team was supposed to battle with them...not between themselves...

"I AM THE TEAM LEADER!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT!"

"Uh...guys..."

"SHUTTUP GREEN MARIO!"

"IT'S LUIGI! L-U-I-G-I"

"I DON'T C-A-R-E"

"DON'T BE MEAN-A TO WEEGIE!"

"DON'T CALL ME WEEGIE!"

"I'M-A TRYING TO HELP YOU HERE!"

"YOU'RE ARGUING WITH ME! NOT WITH GREENIE!"

"ARGH!"

"YOU THREE! STOP YOUR ARGUING IN THIS PRECICE MOMENT!" Echoed Toadsworth's voice through the whole stadium, not only did Team Ma...bow..lui...RED TEAM stopped, but also the other team went silent, not only that but did the other participants...and the crowd..and the princess herself. "Ahem, we shall begin the match...right now" said Toadsworth, forcing the words "right now". "Lakitu, please bring the ball". And the lakitu did so, the basketball attached to the classic fishing rod, but this one with a suction cup instead (Hey, the hook could obviously break the ball). "Now, gather yourselves, RED and Blue teams" again forcing out the words said Toadsworth, the teams did so. "Now. On the count of three, the match will begin...one..." Red team got ready, Bowser and Mario still glaring at each other. "Two..." Blue team got ready, Rosalina nodding at her two teammates. "Three!".

And the action Began

as Toadsworth explained the "start" rules (thing I am skipping). All six players jumped. Luigi jumped over the ball, as did the toad. DK jumped too low and missed too, Bowser and Mario crashed with each other and obviously Mario was sent flying, Bowser just fell, and Rosalina missed by a little.

The ball fell and Bowser took the chance to pick it up, began running... and forgot to bounce the ball...

"FAULT!" yelled Lakitu as Bowser threw the ball angrily. "Damn!".

Rosalina took the ball and gave it to DK, who jumped and prepared to 'Dunk' it (as explained by Toadsworth), but in the last moment Mario, who just stood up from being pushed away, did a 'Jump Block' and did a 'Pass' To Luigi. As you would've guessed, Toadsworth by now was having trouble explaining the rules as fast as he could, then two make things worse, the ? Floor panels appeared.

"These panels can have coins or items, coins will add one point to the score each, and the items, well, items are items" Said the old toad as fast as he could. Luigi stepped on one of these, and the entire crowd gasped

"STAAAR!" shouted Luigi as he got the almost impossible to get item, Mario, and surprisingly Bowser, decided to block the other players...by tackling them. Luigi wasted no time, jumped from the middle of the field, and threw the ball, it luckily entered. And while Luigi danced in celebration, Bowser and Mario glared at each other some more while the other team got back to their positions.

The match went like that, without not much interesting things...yeah, who am I kidding, look at this.

The score was 13-14, the blue team winning, and there were only 10 seconds left. Both teams jumped and the toad got the ball, wasted no time and dashed and tried to dunk the ball. Luigi jumped and spun around to block the ball, which fell on Mario's hands. He ran as fast as his legs allowed him, jumped, and Dk and Rosalina both jumped after him, ready to block him, in desperation, Mario found that he was blocked by the toad, that only leaving...

"BOWSER! CATCH-A!"

Mario threw the ball at Bowser, who by now jumped and dunked it...breaking it in the process, with cameras flashing, even though it wasn't allowed to bring them inside the stadium, but oh well.

Believe me when I say that wasn't the incredible thing, but what happened after that...  
"Waaaho! Well-a done! Bowser!". "Hell yeah! We Rock!" Both yelled as they shared a high-five. As you can guess, many jaws dropped, including Luigi's..and the other team's..and the crowd's...and Toadsworth's...and the princesses'...and the participants'...and some readers'.

Both Mario and Bowser quickly noticed this and glared at each other, but now without as much intensity as before.

"You-a did a good job Bowser" sighed Mario, now on the lockers room, with a towel over his head. "I still hate you" Groaned Bowser. "I do too, Bowser. I do too.."


End file.
